FLORES PÁ TU PELO
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: El viento ondeaba su capa mientras caminaba y él tocaba su guitarra con una maestría asombrosa que hacía que la naturaleza danzara alrededor de él...


**Eh vuelto después de mucha ausencia, este songfic se me ocurrió un día lluvioso y dije ¿por qué no?, bueno les recomiendo que escuchen estas canciones para que sientan la magia: **

**1.- Sobreviviré (de Manzanita).**

**2.- Macael (de Tomatito).**

**3.- El trovador (nuevamente de Manzanita).**

**Y por último:**

**4.- Flores pá tu pelo (de Manzanita otra vez)**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece es propiedad de DreamWorks excepto el personaje que incluiré… sin más preámbulos comencemos… **

Caminaba por medio del bosque de bambú cargando su instrumento en la espalda mientras el viento hacia ondear su capa, observaba a su alrededor los grandes árboles.

Sentía la brisa en su cara, se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo, pues durante el camino no se había encontrado con un bandido, pero seguía sin encontrar un pueblo para pararse a comer.

Duro un rato más caminando hasta que sus pupilas lograron divisar unas cuantas casas y sus largas orejas oír diversos sonidos, entonces apresuro el paso, ¡Eureka!, había encontrado un pueblo donde asentarse para lograr calmar el hambre que tenía desde hace tres días, pero primero debía conseguir dinero para lograr eso.

Cuando entro observo a los habitantes; en su mayoría cerdos, gansos, conejos, etc. Animales un poco más pequeños que él, pero al igual que él lo había hecho los habitantes se le quedaban viendo, pues su raza no era muy común verlos por esos rumbos.

-¡Mira mami!, un lince-dijo una pequeña conejita mientras le apuntaba con su dedo.

–Silencio Ming-ordeno su mamá mientras la tomaba de la mano y se iban.

Logro divisar donde había más puestos, y donde hay puestos hay gente, ¡Gracias Dios!, se acercó a donde se encontraban, se quitó su instrumento de la espalda, se sentó en posición de loto apoyándose en la pared de una casa, coloco su prenda redonda en el suelo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a rascar las cuerdas del instrumento para comenzar a cantar:

-Sola, que en el invierno azul, la muerte rompió el velo-

Los habitantes comenzaron rodearlo al escuchar la melodía melancólica pero igualmente hermosa que transmitía su extraño instrumento de madera.

-Sola que se quedó sin luz, sin vida y sin consuelo-

Los vendedores también atrapados por el sonido de la melodía y la letra dejaron sus puestos y se acercaron a escuchar su singular forma de cantar.

-Sola… deshereedadaa y siiiiiin dineeeerooo… sola como una estrella que cae del cielo… sola como un abismo… que habita el mieeedooo-Cantaba mientras su instrumento lloraba la melodía que sus dedos callosos tocaban.

-¡Sobrevivirei! Aunque la vida me aceeerté su gooolpe mortal… aunque la noche de niebla me impiiiidaaa mirar… a esta vida que tengo y que es la mía- Su voz rota reclamaba un sentimiento, ¿Cuál?, ni siquiera él lo sabía, todos los habitantes a su alrededor empezaron a echarle una, dos tres monedas a su extraña prenda, algo que el no podía percibir puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Sobrevivirei! Aunque la soga del tiempooo me quieraaaa matar… aunque la pena me ahogue cada deeeespertaaar… sobrevivirei… a esta vida que tengo y que es la míaaa.

Inconscientemente a algunos ciudadanos se les resbalaba una lágrima por el sentimiento que el lince transmitía.

-Sola… que quiso mirar y a nadie ella encontraba… sola que quiso gritar y el llanto la callaba… solaa sin ilusiones rooooompió el veeelo… sola… frente a una noche sin luz mi cieeeeelooo-

-¡Sobrevivirei! Aunque la vida me aceeerté su gooolpe mortal… aunque la noche de niebla me impiiiidaaa mirar… a esta vida que tengo y que es la mía-

-¡Sobrevivirei! Aunque la soga del tiempooo me quieraaaa matar… aunque la pena me ahogue cada deeeespertaaar… sobrevivirei… a esta vida que tengo y que es la míaaa- termino de cantar para después abrir los ojos y ser recibido por un gran número de ciudadanos que poco a poco rompieron en aplausos para el viajero, él se reverencio como agradecimiento y al recoger su prenda se sorprendió aún más por la cantidad de dinero que había recibido, ¡estaba prácticamente llena la boina!, saco un saquito de su bolsillo izquierdo para empezar a guardar el dinero y se colocó nuevamente su prenda roja redondeada para luego volver a caminar en busca de un lugar donde comer.

Después de unos minutos de recorrer el pueblo encontró un lugar llamado "Guerrero Dragón fideos y tofú", un nombre muy largo para su gusto, pero igualmente entro y sentó en la primera mesa que vio, ubicada en la esquina superior derecha, había mucha gente a su alrededor, era un restaurante cotizado a su criterio. Después de dos minutos de haber llegado se acercó un ganso con un sombrero un poco gracioso en su opinión preguntándole:

-¿Qué quiere ordenar?-

-Cinco platos de pasta-

El ganso lo miro confundido y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué quiere comer?-

Entonces rectifico su error:

-Perdón, cinco platos de fideos-

Ante ese pedido los clientes voltearon verlo impresionados.

-¿Y de beber?- Volvió a preguntar el ganso, anotando el pedido.

-¿Tiene vino?- Pregunto el felino.

-Bueno, no es normal que me pidan de beber eso, pero si tengo- término de explicar.

-Me da dos copas- término de ordenar, entonces el ganso se fue a la cocina para preparar el pedido.

Los clientes todavía estaban observándolo expectantes de su orden.

-Hola- saludo cordialmente, entonces todos los clientes volvieron a comer sus pedidos, entonces el coloco su prenda y su instrumento en la mesa para poder comer tranquilamente.

Después de diez minutos llegó el ganso con su orden y la coloco en la mesa, entonces empezó a devorar los fideos como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Y yo que creí que el maestro Mantis era glotón- Se dijo a sí mismo para irse de nuevo a la cocina.

Duro veinte minutos comiendo y viviendo, cuando termino se dio una palmada en el abdomen, quedando satisfecho después de tres días, el ganso se acercó a limpiar la meza y recoger los platos y las copas, el músico le preguntó:

-¿Cuánto voy a pagarle por la deliciosa comida?-

-Gracias por el alago extraño, van a ser cuarenta yuanes-

-Tenga los cuarenta y tome diez de propina-

-Gracias nuevamente-

-No gracias a usted-

-Oiga otra pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?-

-El Valle de la Paz-

-Nuevamente gracias y que tenga un buen día-

-Igualmente- Dijo el ganso en última instancia, el lince se colocó nuevamente su instrumento en su espalda y su prenda en su cabeza, se levantó de la mesa y salió del restaurante para buscar un lugar donde hospedarse.

-¡Un bandido!, me robo mi cosecha de arroz- Gritó un ciudadano, el volteo en donde sus finos oídos percibieron el llamado, hacia atrás, un lobo corría en dirección en donde estaba parado, traía consigo un costal en su pata izquierda, él era el bandido, agarro de la caja su instrumento y con el brazo le pico el abdomen, ocasionando que soltara el costal y colocara ambas patas en el área afectada por el golpe, sin esperar un segundo, el lince le pico nuevamente, pero esta vez en la cara.

-¡Mis ojos!- Gritó el lobo tapándose la cara con ambas patas y cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

¡Yahooo! Oyó a lo lejos, entonces volteó a su derecha y diviso un gran palacio encima de una gran montaña, era de ahí de dónde provenía el grito.

En menos de un parpadeo aterrizaron varios animales frente a él que no se podían percibir por el polvo que habían levantado debido al impacto de la caída.

-Po, date vuelta- Dijo una voz femenina.

Cuando se disipo el polvo, logró contemplar las seis especies más singulares de este valle conocidos como los "Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón".

-¡Bandido prepárate para sentir mi barbarosidad!-

Ante esa exclamación el panda se abalanzo sobre el conectándole un puñetazo en la cara ocasionando que el lince soltara su instrumento y volara a un metro de distancia.

-Po- llamo la tigresa haciendo que el panda volteara a verla- creo que te equivocaste-dijo en tono comprensible señalando al suelo para que el panda viera al lobo con un costal de arroz a su lado, entonces un ganso pasó a recoger su costal de arroz y pidió:

-Agradézcanle de mi parte al lince por recuperar mi arroz- Y se fue.

-Perdón- Se disculpó el panda y fue a donde estaba tirado el lince, lo tomo con una mano para inclinarlo un poco para que lo viera, el lince solo meneaba la cabeza en círculos aturdido y con la lengua de fuera por el impacto del puñetazo.

-¿Cuántos dedos vez?- le preguntó el panda mostrándole dos.

-Cuatro- le respondió el lince que veía todo doble por lo mareado que estaba.

-Deberíamos llevarlo al palacio a que descanse- Sugirió el panda.

-Me parece buena idea Po- Opino Tigresa mientras Po cargaba al viajero en su espalda.

-Oye Po, deberías también recoger su instrumento musical- Sugirió Grulla, entonces Po también tomo con su pata izquierda el objeto, y durante todo el trayecto estuvo inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo.

-Qué raro instrumento- Menciono el panda un poco interesado.

-Po no deberías jugar con eso ya que no es tuyo-

-Perdón Víbora-

Se disculpó el panda para seguir el camino al Palacio de Jade. Al llegar Shifu se sorprendió al ver al viajero que cargaba Po en su espalda; ¡un lince! Exclamo sorprendido, puesto que es una especie no muy común en China, entonces los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón le explicaron lo acontecido hace unos instantes en el pueblo, le pidieron de favor que si se podía quedar a dormir debido al incidente con Po, el acepto y ordeno que lo llevaran a las barracas y dejaran sus pertenencias junto a él.

Después de unas horas comenzó a despertar, seguía viendo borroso por lo mareado que estaba aún, pero ya era menos, se tallo los ojos para poder ver mejor y observo a su alrededor, él se sorprendió un poco de donde estaba pues no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ¿cuantas horas habían pasado?, o ¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido desde entonces?... puesto que lo último que recordaba era un golpe de parte de un panda y posteriormente una pregunta muy confusa. Se levantó, se estiro, se colgó su instrumento que estaba a un lado suyo y busco una salida de ahí.

Al salir pudo percatarse que estaba en el palacio que había visto hace unas horas abajo en el valle, pero también pudo observar las montañas a su alrededor y la gran vista del valle, inhalo el aire fresco y prosiguió a escabullirse en el palacio para buscar una explicación del porqué de su actual paradero… al entrar por la puerta de atrás giro la cabeza hacía ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera detenerlo por entrar en un lugar sagrado a su consideración, puesto que vio varios inciensos y un altar con la fotografía de una tortuga gigante, entonces siguió caminando por el interior de lo que el desconocía; el Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros, se quedó impresionado por su arquitectura, observo hasta el más mínimo detalle de su diseño, sus postes de mármol que estaban esculpidos con dragones de oro, sus paredes hechas de roca y su techo hecho de madera… siguió caminando y observando las pinturas, las armas y los rollos de la repisa del estanque, entonces al ver el estanque decidió refrescarse, hundió ambas patas en él para recoger una pequeña cantidad de agua y sumergió su cara en ellas, luego las separo de ella y sacudió un poco para secarse… de pronto sin previo aviso su oído le advirtió de pisadas aproximándose peligrosamente al salón…

-Bueno estudiantes después de este día de entrenamiento quiero que mañana practiquen su meditación- Comento un panda rojo de la tercera edad.

-¡Si maestro Shifu!- Exclamaron al unísono los guerreros del Palacio de Jade.

-Y también…- No termino de hablar puesto que escucho unos ruidos extraños dentro del salón de los guerreros.

-¿Qué suce…-

-¡Silencio Po!- Ordeno el maestro haciendo un ademán señalando que se detuvieran.

-Hay alguien aquí dentro- Dijo el maestro Shifu mientras veía unas gotas de agua cerca del estanque- y no es Zeng- añadió.

Mientras el maestro analizaba la situación en la parte extrema derecha estaba oculto en un poste un temeroso felino que sostenía un instrumento con ambas patas, temblaba, estaba nervioso por el temor de que lo descubrieran husmeando en un lugar sagrado. De repente una moneda cayo del bolsillo de su pantalón y rodo hasta donde se encontraban los guerreros, entonces en menos de un parpadeo alguien se le abalanzo encima, no supo quién era, puesto que había cerrado los ojos para no sufrir tanto, de pronto sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a una tigresa que le ofrecía su pata para levantarlo, él la tomo y lo levantó.

-Perdón no te reconocí-se disculpó, pero el lince seguía observándola-creí que reas un intruso, me llamo Tigresa-se presentó ante el invitado.

El invitado se inclinó y nuevamente tomo la pata derecha de la tigresa y beso su dorso para luego mirarla y sonreírle.

-Un gusto Tigresa- Dijo mientras se levantaba nuevamente y Tigresa ocultaba su pata detrás de su espalda un poco sonrojada mientras que Mono y Mantis hacían el intento de no reír por la acción de dicho felino.

-Qué extraño acento- Menciono Víbora.

-De donde yo vengo es normal hablar así- Aclaro el felino.

-Pero es un hermoso acento- Dijo Víbora sonriéndole soñadoramente, acción que confundió a Grulla quien se limitó a arquear una ceja al igual que los demás furiosos.

-¿De dónde vienes viajero?- Interrogo Shifu curioso.

-Del Reino de España señor- Respondió el lince.

-¿Europa?-

-Si señor-

Entonces Grulla añadió:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-José Manuel- Respondió

-¿Jo qué?- Preguntó Víbora confundida.

-José Manuel, pero me dicen Manzanita- Aclaro.

-Un gusto Manzanita- Dijo Víbora reverenciándose- mi nombre es Víbora.

-El gusto es mío Víbora- Dijo José igualmente reverenciándose.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto el lince a Grulla-Grulla- respondió un poco cortante- un gusto conocerte- dijo Manzanita.

-Qué bueno saber tu nombre José- Menciono Shifu-mi nombre es Shifu y soy el maestro encargado de este palacio, el Palacio de Jade-se presentó Shifu haciendo una leve reverencia- ellos son los Cinco Furiosos; Mono, Mantis, ya conoces a Grulla a Víbora y a Tigresa-dejo señalándolo a cada uno pero la última volvió a sonrojarse un poco- y él es el Guerrero Dragón; Po-termino de señalar.

-Si mi cara ya conoció su puño- Menciono el lince haciendo reír a los furiosos y al maestro Shifu pero haciendo que Po se avergonzara por lo que había hecho hace unas horas atrás.

-Perdón- Se disculpó Po- no te preocupes-dijo Manzanita-en ese caso de haber observado en el piso a un lobo inconsciente y ver que alguien le apuntaba con un instrumento musical, yo hubiera golpeado al que apuntaba con el instrumento-menciono Manzanita haciendo reír nuevamente a todos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó nuevamente el maestro Shifu.

-Bueno eh vivido viajando seis años- Contó-a la muerte de mis padres decidí alejarme de mi tierra y viajar para buscar mi propósito en la vida, eh recorrí la mitad de Europa con esta mi boina-se la quitó para enseñarle la prenda roja redondeada con colita-y mi guitarra-les explicó su instrumento de madera-tenía otra ropa antes que esta que se parece a la de Tigresa, pero se acabó, lo único que ha perdurado es la capa y la boina… eh recorrido parte de Asia antes de llegar aquí; la India, Corea y eh llegado aquí donde compre esta ropa, es el cuarto valle que recorro-termino de contar.

-¿Cree que pueda hospedarme aquí?- Preguntó un poco dudoso quitándose la boina de la cabeza-por lo menos unos días antes de reiniciar mi viaje.

-Está bien- Aceptó Shifu-dormirás en las barracas, donde supongo que ya conociste.

-Si maestro Shifu, gracias- Dijo reverenciándose en señal de respeto.

-Bueno vayan a cenar y descansen, hasta mañana- Se despidió para irse a meditar a su habitación.

-Acompáñanos Manzanita- Dijo Víbora agarrándolo de la pata derecha y llevándolo a la cocina.

Al sentarse los furiosos le preguntaban cosas sobre él, España y sus amores pasados, esto último de parte de Víbora, cosa que sorprendió a todos, el respondió cada una de ellas, pues le agradaba que le hicieran preguntas.

-¡Sale sopa!- Anuncio Po mientras colocaba los platos enfrente de todos para luego empezar a comer.

José le contó sobre la sopa que había probado en el restaurante del valle y Po le respondió que ese era el restaurante de su padre el señor Ping, que era un ganso cosa que sorprendió a Manzanita, pero luego le explico su origen y así entendió todo.

La cena se la pasaron contando anécdotas, más Po y José que todos los demás, pero aun así eran entretenidas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar lavaron sus platos y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Al entrar Tigresa a su habitación se percató de que en su cama había una florecilla, le pareció hermosa y la tomo entre sus patas, pero al levantarla se percato de que tenía una nota que tenía escrito:

**¿Qué es poesía? **

A ella le confundió esa pregunta y como es que había llegado una flor con una nota a su habitación, pero luego reflexiono y supo quién posiblemente se la habría dejado allí, salió de su habitación con mucho sigilo para no despertar a nadie y salió rumbo al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial.

El lince rascaba su guitarra observando todo a su alrededor sentado en posición de loto; el viento acariciando su cara y llevándose unas cuantas flores del durazno y una que otra dejándola en el suelo, la luna que iluminaba todo el valle; montañas, callejones, casas, veía como se apagaban poco a poco las lámparas del pueblo, también percibía el calor que la lámpara de su lado derecho le transmitía; era un espectáculo digno de observar hasta el amanecer, pero alguien se aproximaba a él…

-Linda melodía- Comentó sonriendo, él nada más se limitó a girar levemente su cabeza para asegurarse que no era su imaginación quien le hablaba.

-Tigresa- Menciono dando la vuelta completa para estar frente a frente.

-¿Qué es poesía?- Preguntó sarcásticamente sentándose de igual forma que él, cosa que lo confundió.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso decía la nota que dejaste junto a la florecilla en mi habitación- Aclaro la felina, refrescándole la memoria.

-Ah- Reflexiono el felino manchado-eso-.

-¿Cómo supiste cual era mi habitación?- Pregunto curiosa.

-El destino tal vez- Respondió sin muchas ganas.

-Entraste a todas la habitaciones hasta dar con la mía verdad- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si- Confesó derrotado.

-¿Qué es poesía?- Pregunto clavando su pupila roja sobre la de él-respóndeme-le pidió.

-Bueno poesía…-

-¡Ayuda me quede ciego!- Grito Po interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto un poco exaltado José.

-Lo más probable es que Mono le hizo una broma a Po- Explico Tigresa mientras se levantaba-nos vemos mañana-se despidió y corrió a cuatro patas en dirección de dónde provenía el grito de Po.

-Nos vemos- Dijo en última instancia para volver a encarar a la luna y comenzar nuevamente a tocar.

-Te estoy amando intensaamenteee y nooo te puedo ver… no sé cómo es tu peelo y el color de tu piel- Mientras su voz pronunciaba letra, el viento empezó a agarrar fuerza.

-Y sin embaargoo siento yoo, que estoy enamoraadoo.. seraá quee en otroos tieeempooos nuestrooo amooor noooo se ha logradooo- Varias florecillas caían alrededor de él para luego empezar a danzar con ayuda del viento.

-Yooo quiero ser, el trovador que cantaa en tus sueñoooos… yooo yooo quiero amartee coomoo si fuera tu único dueñoo oh… sentir contigoo la brisa fresca que nos traee el viento oooh… yoo quiero besarte… yo quiero siempre a ti acariciartee… yo quiero de tu mal rescatarte- la luna era expectante de como un loco enamorado revelaba un sentimiento oculto.

-Voy hacer renacer en tii, un nueevooo sentiimiientoo… para que ciaando tú esteés solaa, piensees sólooo en mii beesoo… ¡Y no pieensees en naadaa!... vivaas en cautiverio… del hoombree que te aaamaaa y quee quiereee seeer tuuú dueeeñooo- la naturaleza congeniaba con la música del lince y más hojas se acercaban a danzar.

-Yooo quierooo ser, el trovador que cantaa en tus sueñooos… yooo yoo quiero amaartee, coomoo si fuera tu único dueño ooo… seeeentir contiigoo, la brisa fresca que nos traee el viento ooo… yo quiero besartee… yo quieroo siempre a tii acariciarte… yo quiero de tú mal rescatarteeé…- Cuando término el espectáculo que la naturaleza había creado se esfumó, se levantó y se fue a dormir.

Como era costumbre todas las mañanas apenas amanecía sonaba el gong, costumbre para todos menos para el viajero.

-Coño, joder- Maldijo al aire-no eh dormido bien-se tallo un poco los ojos para abrirlos.

-José- Llamó Tigresa, él abrió los ojos de golpe-¿puedo pasar?-preguntó, él se levantó tan rápido como nunca lo hizo, se lambio un poco la cabeza y se colocó su boina.

-Adelante, pasa- Ella entro y se sentó en el regazo de la cama del invitado-¿qué se te ofrece Tigresa?-Preguntó.

-El maestro Shifu me ordeno bajar al pueblo para comprar víveres pues ya se están acabando y quisiera que pudieras acompañarme- Explico.

-¿Y el Guerrero Dragón?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Preparando el almuerzo- Respondió-¿entonces?-.

-Con gusto te acompañare-

Ambos bajaron al pueblo y solo pusieron un pie al final de las escaleras vieron que un yak estaba causando problemas.

-¡¿Dónde está el lince?!- Gritó tirando el puesto de manzanas.

-Maldición-

-Ahí estas- Dijo el yak

-Hola Hung-

-Nada de hola, ya sabes porque estoy aquí- Menciono.

-La verdad no se-

-José, ¿lo conoces?- Preguntó Tigresa.

-Conocerme él a mí- Dijo sarcásticamente-él me robo-afirmo.

-Que vos no sepáis apreciar la música no es mi problema, yo cobro aun así-

-Hijo de…- No logró terminar la oración puesto que Tigresa le dio una palmada directo al abdomen.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración- Advirtió

-Ya verás tú…- Ahora José fue quien le dio un golpe con el brazo de su guitarra en el abdomen-a una dama no se le debe golpear ni con el pétalo de una rosa-menciono para luego darle otro golpe en la cara para logar noquearlo, luego de eso llegaron unos guardias y se llevaron al yak a prisión.

-Eso fue increíble José- Alagó.

-No fue nada- Dijo modestamente-oye hoy en la noche te espero en el durazno.

-Está bien- Dijo para luego comprar los víveres.

Ya era noche, la luna volví a estar en su mejor punto y ahí se encontraba él observándola.

-Ya estoy aquí- Dijo Tigresa.

-Siéntate- Ordeno y ella obedeció.

Entonces él se acercó a ella y se inclinó para colocarle una corona de flores, luego de eso tomo su barbilla y unió sus labios con los de ella, extrañamente ella no hizo nada por apartarse, rompieron el beso y el se levantó.

-Antes de que digas algo, solo escucha- Dijo.

-Floreees pá tu pelo hay hay haaaayii… risa pá tu boca hay hay haayi haaayii… amor pá tu cuerpo ooo oh- El mundo se detuvo un instante cuando comenzó a cantar.

-Yo traigo gitana pá ti… para hacerte un poco más bella… pá que todos te diiigaaan guapa, cuando pases por la vereeedaa… Flores pá tu pelo hay hay haaayii… risa pá tu boocaa hayii hayii hayii… amor pá tu cuerpoooo oh- La maestra Tigresa inconscientemente comenzó a recordar sus días en el orfanato, los años en los cuales Shifu le negó cariño, era doloroso recordar.

-Debo de intentar yo obtenerte mi ser que no poder yo besaaarte… Piensa en mí castigo y amarte y amarte y aguantar tu castigo… Pero ¡yo tengo!, ¡tengo!, ¡yo te tengo!... Flores pá tu pelo hay hay haaayii… risa pá tu boocaa hayii hayii hayii… amor pá tu cuerpoooo oh- La maestria con la que tocaba la guitarra hacía que incluso la naturaleza danzara alrededor de él.

-Ve a comprarte un delaantal blanco, pá que guardes en el mis cartaas… pá que sepas cuaantooo te quiero… pá que llores cuaaando me vaayaa… Flores pá tu pelo hay hay haaayii… risa pá tu boocaa hayii hayii hayii… amor pá tu cuerpoooo oh- A Tigresa le dolía oírlo cantar de esa forma, puesto que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y demostraban sensibilidad, una lágrima salió de sus ojos y resbalo por su pómulo.

-Piensa en mí cuando tu estés solaa y acaríciame en un pensamientooo y conserva siempreee en tus labiooos, ese dulce sabor a beesooo… Flores pá tu pelo hay hay haaayii… risa pá tu boocaa hayii hayii hayii… amor pá tu cuerpoooo oh… Pero ¡yo tengo!, ¡tengo!, ¡yo te tengo!...- Cuando termino de tocar y cantar vio que a Tigresa le salían unas traviesas lágrimas, se arrodillo ante ella y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque yo a ti no te amo- respondió sollozando.

-No me importa sabes-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó confundida.

-El amor es dar sin recibir- Explico- si no, todos seríamos como los rastrillos del campo; todo para mí y nada para allá-le seco las lágrimas con ambas patas.

-José- Habló.

-Es el Guerrero Dragón- Dijo.

Ella lo miro confundido por lo que había dicho.

-Lo amas- Afirmo.

-No lo…-

-Tigresa no me mientas-

-Sí- Confesó.

-Es afortunado, eres una buena maja, le envidio sabes-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

-Por qué tiene a la hembra con el corazón más puro que eh conocido- Menciono y ella intento aguantar las ganas de volver a llorar, pero fue inútil.

-Quiero obsequiarte algo- Menciono, Tigresa dejo de llorar un poco y lo miro confundida.

Él metió su mano al bolsillo derecho y saco una piedra de rubí y la coloco en la pata de ella.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Tigresa.

-Es el pago de Hung por mis servicios- Explico.

-Pero…-

-Que ese paleto no sepa apreciar la buena música no es problema mío, yo cobro por mis servicios- Dijo haciendo sonreír a Tigresa.

-José no…-

-Es tuya-

-La necesitas para tu viaje-

-Lo único que necesito para mi viaje es mi guitarra-

-Hay José- Ella lo abrazo e inconscientemente volvieron a brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Les deseo felicidad a ambos- Dijo rompiendo el abrazo- es hora de dormir-después de eso se dirigieron a las barracas.

A la mañana siguiente el sol salía por el este y el gong sonaba para dar comienzo al nuevo día que los saludaba.

-Buenos días maestro- Saludaron al unísono los guerreros.

-Buenos días alumnos- Correspondió el saludo- vayan a desayunar y luego entrenan.

-Voy a levantar a José- Dijo apresuradamente Tigresa.

-Tigresa- Llamó Shifu.

-¿Qué?-

-José ya no está-

Tenía que ser mentira, como se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, corrió a la habitación donde él se hospedaba y la abrió solo para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía.

-Se fue antes del amanecer- Explico Shifu.

Ella se quedó observando una florecilla con una nota que se encontraba en su cama.

-¿Maestro?- Llamó Po.

-Déjala sola Po- Ordeno- vámonos a desayunar.

Ella tomo la florecilla, era multicolor, un hermoso detalle que no merecía, pensaba, tomo la nota y la leyó:

**Sé que cuando te enteres de que me fui entraras en la habitación solo para confirmar que en efecto es cierto, no te sientas culpable, pues yo había explicado que solo me quedaría unos días antes de reiniciar mi viaje en busca de mi destino.**

**Quiero decirte que aunque no estés conmigo yo siempre te amare hasta el final de mis días…**

**¿Qué es poesía?, decías mientras clavabas en mi pupila tu pupila rojiza.**

**¿Qué es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntaste?**

**Poesía… eres tú **

Termino de leerlo y sin quererlo una lagrima resbalo nuevamente por su pómulo, pero luego la seco y sonrío, salió de la habitación y fue a desayunar.

A muchas millas de ahí un lince observaba desde una montaña por última vez el Valle de la Paz y el Palacio de Jade para luego reiniciar su viaje en la búsqueda de su destino…

**Fin**

**Que les pareció, si sé que aún no eh terminado mi otro fanfic, pero cuando lo haga, sé que les fascinara, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este intermedio… Dejen sus reviews… se despide su amigo y escritor: **

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL **


End file.
